


Doctor, Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ;)))), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, cliche stuff, hints of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up to Erik’s blue eyes. “How does the song go? ‘Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I gotta bad case of lovin’ you’, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this popular old (not really lol) song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7z9DwMKvqcc

Erik was doing his regular check-up on his patients after their surgeries. He asked them if they needed anything and gave them a kind smile, which made the patients blush in embarrassment.

It was no secret that Dr. Lehnsherr was one of the most handsome doctors at Westchester Hospital, and nearly every patient treated by him ended up swooning by the end of every visit.

That was how he met Charles Xavier. Charles had come in one summer day, just moving from London to New York and had decided he needed to get a check-up. And as if by luck, Erik was his doctor.

He was completely smitten by Charles and his adorable British accent and asked him quickly for his number as he left. Several dates later, Charles was already moving in with him.

“How are you, Dr. Lehnsherr?” The patient’s question sent him back to reality.

He blinked a couple times. “What? Uh, oh. Yes, I’m fine thank you. How are you feeling, miss?”

“Wonderful, thank you,” the blonde woman smiled and took a sip of orange juice.

Erik grinned. “Glad to hear it. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Take your time, sugar,” she smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

He shut the curtains around her bed and rolled his eyes, walking towards the next patient. As Erik was walking, he was stopped by Dr. Hank McCoy in the hall.

“Lehnsherr!” he called, grabbing his arm.

Erik tucked his clipboard under his arm. “Yes?”

“Someone was looking for you by the front desk,” Hank answered, releasing his arm.

Erik sighed. “Who?”

The other man shrugged. “I don’t know, he didn’t say his name,” Hank lifted his wrist up to look at his watch, “I gotta go. See you later.” He started back down the hall.

Erik took his clipboard from under his arm and peeled one of the pages up to see if he had time to see what this mystery person wanted. He hoped it wasn’t that guy Shaw who complained all throughout the week about something wrong.

Much to Erik’s surprise, Charles was chatting away with one of the ladies at the desk, his leg bouncing up and down furiously.

“Charles?” Erik furrowed his eyebrows and strutted over to his boyfriend.

Charles’s whole face brightened as he pulled away from the desk and to Erik. He tugged his white coat sleeve down the hall and into a supply closet. He shut the door as silently as possible. “Erik.”

“Yes, Charl-mmfblj?” Before Erik could even think, Charles grabbed the lapels of Erik’s coat and tugged him forward. Suddenly, his  mouth was on his and Charles was kissing him long and sweet. He pulled away and licked his lips.

Erik exhaled slowly. He looked around the closet and snorted. “Do you realize how cliche this is?” Erik folded his arms and backed away a little from Charles. “We’re in a supply closet for Christ’s sake. What’s up with you?”

“Yeah, I realize that,” Charles smiled, bringing Erik’s arms apart and placing them on his hips. He looked up to Erik’s blue eyes. “How does the song go? ‘Doctor, doctor, give me the news, I gotta bad case of lovin’ you’, yeah?”

Erik laughed, ducking his head down to kiss Charles quickly. “So basically,” Erik pulled Charles flush against him. Charles groaned. “You’re horny.”

Charles shrugged, leaning his head closer. “You could say that.”

“I’m at work, Charles.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Charles ran his hands down Erik’s sides. Erik inhaled sharply.

“ _You’re_ at work.”

“Lunch break,” Charles replied simply, capturing Erik’s lips in another burning kiss.

Erik sighed, loosening his grip on Charles waist. “If I get fired, this is your fault.”

“I’ll take full responsibility if that were to arise,” Charles took one hand off of Erik’s hip to hold up three fingers, “scout’s honor.”

“Fine, lock the door.”

Charles flashed a smile, reaching out to the doorknob.

  
  



End file.
